the angle of earth
by o0munchie0o
Summary: okay this as characters from the mortal instruments and it has the basics of it like the shadow-hunters and the demons and all that. clary and jace are not together because i wanted it that way lol sorry. so i made a new character for him :D


****

so this is my first fanfic!!! I don't own city of bones or ashes or any of the character's in them, they are all courtesy of Cassandra **Clare**. there or characters of my own that i have made up and are not based on anyothers books that i know of lol. well injoy and thanks for reading, comment but please be honest (not to honest) so i can learn to better my self at the 'skill of writing'.

I was watching everyone dance in the blur of colors, thrusting and shimmering to the beat. The atmosphere was appealing, the music was just as beckoning as a stood there watching and tapping my long fragile fingers to. I noticed him watching me knowing what he was and knowing what he wanted to do to me, I smirked as he watched fully intent in just staring. I didn't want to drawl him near me that wasn't my job, it wouldn't have been right for me to attack when he was just staring. I walked towards the bar ordering a diet soda, taking a seat drinking it as I watched him from the corner of my eye. He was approaching me slowly, maybe he wasn't even going to harm me, maybe I had the wrong guy. " I couldn't help but noticing your all alone, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone in an atmosphere like this, who knows what kind of creep in lurking around." He said almost smoothly but I could detect the nervousness in his voice which was strange for a vampire. "Oh I can handle my self, I always bring pepper spray just in case, you here alone?" "Yeah I was hoping to run into to someone I knew but they didn't show up." "That's a shame." I said as he sat next to me his paleness being brought out by the black attire he wore. he ordered a soda and looked at it then he stared at me smiling as I smiled back. "you come here often?" "no I just moved here from the country, I herd about this place and decided to check it out." "Oh how do you like it here?" He said leaning near me as I nodded, "It's growing on me." "you think I could grow on you too?" He said which made him sound cheesy, he wasn't a really good vampire but he was one at that. "Maybe I don't know I don't really know you well." "We could get to know each other, why don't you let me show the utility room give us some peace and quite." "You don't even know my name nor i know yours?" I said as he grinned, "I'm Daven." "Ember." "Is that short for anything?" "Yeah Amberleisa." "That's a beautiful name fits a beautiful owner." He said taking my hand and leading me to the room. The door shut as he came close to me grinning i already had my dagger in hand waiting with excitement. Then i herd the door swing open and a guy storm in tackling Devan, Devan clawed at his face blood dripping down on him as the other guy punched him in the face then pulled him up. "let him go!" I said as the guy stared at me with golden eyes, he was tall, well built and with a face that was outlined with pale gold curly locks. "Do you know what he is?" "Yes and he's my kill you brutally interrupted me when i was about to vanquish him, now step aside and leave." I said angrily crossing my arms underneath my breast as he just stared at me with a smug look piercing Devan with a wooden stake. "Who are you?" "None of your business next time you see me stay clear out of my way he was clearly my game." "I thought he was going to attack you." "Well you truly don't know anything." I said as I walked out him fallowing me threw the crowd and out side. "I've didn't know there was more shadow hunters in this area I thought me and my friends were the only ones here. Where you assigned to this location?" "No I'm not part of the calve, I'm assigned no where." I said as he looked at me confused I just kept on walking to my car him not far behind. "well why not? I highly doubt the clave would not have a record of any shadowhunter that was born in Idris." "I wasn't born in Idris and I'm not a full shadowhunter. Just stay out of my way." I said getting in my silver porsche and speeding off leaving him in the parking lot.

when I got home I was frustrated and unable to sleep, pacing around in my apartment holding a mug of tea in my hands as I thought about the golden guy at the club. He wouldn't leave my thoughts his eyes always seemed to etched in my brain taunting my mind. I came here after my fosters and my guardian warlock were killed by Valentine and his army right in front of me their lifeless bodies remained in my memory unwillingly, I would never forget what he did and that was why I was here. I got up and turned my stereo on the sounds of Prophet7;13 taking over my apartment _'till them this means war_' echoing in my head. I finally crashed on my couch sweet darkness engulfing me and my thoughts.

I woke up to the sun warming my eyelids as I opened them up seeing the view out past my brick and iron patio. I got up and warmed some water in a pot while I got dressed for work, wearing a black Cami and dark blue jeans. I drunk my tea tell the clock chimed which meant it was time to go. I drove to my job at a restaurant I recently was hired for, see the guy from the club standing at the door as a girl with red hair ran to him as he pushed her in. I took a deep breath and walked in locking my car and stepping in side. Checking in and began taking orders avoiding them, there were four of them, two looked identical sharing the same features black hair, tall figures and pale complexions. The guy from the club didnt look anything like them so they must have all been friends. "Ember take that table over there will ya?" "Why cant you?" I said staring at them then back at her but it was to late she was already gone. I took a deep breath and head towards them staring at my note pad. "what would you like this evening?" I said as i felt him stare at me and grin, I bit my toung as I scribled what they ordered not hearing him speak. I looked up at him, him still staring and grinning. "Well i was going to stay out of your way but it happends to be that your working here." "Yeah is that a problem? You know what i ment when i said stay out of my way, what would you like?" I said threw my teeth, "I would like some coffee." "Is that it?" "Yes...ember?" He said looking at my name tag. "Intresting name." "Your order will be here in a minitue." I said walking away, hearing them talk in a whisper and feeling them stare. "wait!" He yelled as I turned around staring at him up close, "I'm jace," "If you apologizing for the stunt you pulled yesterday then forget it." "I wasnt apologizing, what i pulled was an atempt to save your life. I didnt know what you are I still dont. But I was wondering if you could tell me, I need to know if I'm talking to a friend or foe." He said crossing his arms, "Well I haven't done any thing to you yet so I gusse I'm neither." "Yet?" "yeah yet. As in maybe in a future time, could happen." I said as he smirked making me smile, "Wow is this a smile I see?" "Look I have to get back to work." I said about to walk off, "Well then I'll talk to you after work." He said as i just looked at him then walked off.

**okay so thats all that i have got so far tell me what you think!?!?!**


End file.
